


A Friend In Need

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Prompt Collection - Losers In Love [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Enjolras, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: In life the ideal way to go would be for something to happen once in a while, changes and shifts spread out evenly over a lifetime. That's not how life worked most of the time, though. Most of the time things tended to happen all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested the prompt '[text] Can you pick me up from the bar? Too drunk to drive.' for exr. enjoy :>
> 
> a thousand thanks to my [memefriend/beta/bestie](http://thesewersofparis.tumblr.com)

In life the ideal way to go would be for something to happen once in a while, changes and shifts spread out evenly over a lifetime. That's not how life worked most of the time, though. Most of the time things tended to happen all at once.

 

Grantaire was staring down at his phone half doubting his own eyes.

 

_Enjolras: Can you pick me up from the bar? Too drunk to drive._

 

It was three in the morning and Enjolras apparently had perfect punctuation even while intoxicated. Grantaire had a million question, most of them variations of _why would Enjolras write him and not anybody else_. Even Gavroche would have been a more plausible choice in Grantaire's mind. And why was Enjolras drunk? Sure, Grantaire had seen him drink before but usually Enjolras disliked alcohol and all the fun that came along with it. Grantaire checked if the text was real one last time before he left the house, sending a quick reply back.

 

_Grantaire: on my way apollo_

 

It took Grantaire quite some restraint to not go over the speed limit on his way to the Corinth. His hands were sweaty and his breathing was fast and he hated how nervous this whole deal was making him, when for Enjolras this was probably not a big deal. He had probably just texted the first person he had found on his phone or even more likely had already tried a few other people before Grantaire. And with Grantaire's fucked up sleeping schedule he could be sure that Grantaire would still be awake at three in the morning.

Enjolras was already waiting for him outside when Grantaire arrived. It was a mild summer night and Enjolras was dressed accordingly, his light jacket hanging open and revealing the tattoo on his collarbone. He looked dishelved from the night he had, swaying a bit on his feet. And he looked furious. A part of Grantaire almost wanted to just turn the car around and not face whatever wrath Enjolras seemed to be close to unleashing, but he knew he couldn't, if only because Enjolras had already spotted him. Grantaire stopped the car in front of Enjolras, opening the door from the inside so the other could climb in.

"You came," Enjolras said, glaring down on him, though Grantaire started to suspect that he was for once not the object of Enjolras' fury. Enjolras made no attempt at getting in the car and Grantaire sighed.

"I wrote you I would, didn't I?"

Enjolras nodded slowly, his features clearing up a bit and he finally climbed into his seat. He looked far less mad now. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"No problem," Grantaire replied and shifted into first gear to drive off.

They sat in silence for a while until Grantaire couldn't take it any longer. "How come you are alone?" he asked, since voicing his confusion as to why Enjolras had gotten drunk in a bar would probably be seen as rude.

Enjolras expression darkened again. "I fought with Courf. Said something really stupid and he left."

Now that Enjolras was saying more than two syllables the slur in his words caused by the alcohol was clearly audible.

"Oh man," Grantaire said unsure what to reply to that. Courfeyrac and Enjolras were really close, as different as they appeared at first glance. "You wanna talk about it?"

Enjolras thought about that for a bit. "No," he decided then.

It got quiet in the car again and they had almost reached the block Enjolras' apartment was in before Enjolras spoke again.

"It was really mean," Enjolras mumbled, all anger gone from his voice and Grantaire could feel his heart break a little at how sad and defeated Enjolras sounded. It was wrong to hear someone so strong and sure sound so weary and weak and Grantaire would have done anything to make Enjolras feel better somehow.

But all he could do was park the car and climb out so he could get Enjolras to his bed and hopefully to sleep. Enjolras let himself be pulled out of the seat, almost falling over when Grantaire got him to his feet. His face crashed into Grantaire's chest when he tried to keep him upright.

“Sorry,” Enjolras said into Grantaire's shirt.

“It's alright, Apollo,” Grantaire told him as he slung Enjolras' arm over his shoulder, stabilizing him. “I'm pretty sure I've been worse, whenever you drew the short straw of having to get me home.”

“You're not,” Enjolras said quietly, leaning more heavily on Grantaire as they approached the building Enjolras lived in. Even through multiple layers of clothes his body was warm against Grantaire's.

“I threw up on you twice,” Grantaire pointed out.

Enjolras chuckled. “Give me time. I'm sure I can top that.”

“This is not a competition,” Grantaire said sternly, unlocking the front door with Enjolras keys. “Besides, I've already won.”

“Have not,” Enjolras replied.

“As always your superior debating skills have overpowered me, Apollo,” Grantaire told him as they were getting on the elevator. The doors closed behind them with the familiar ping.

There was a bit of silence before Enjolras spoke again, his voice quiet. “Can you stay?”

The request caught Grantaire by surprise and his fist instinct was to ask why the hell Enjolras would want to inflict more of Grantaire's annoying presence onto himself. But then he looked down at the other, slumped into Grantaire, all energy drained from him, drunk and sad. It was a state Grantaire was awfully familiar with.

“Yeah, sure. I'll stay.”

 

Getting Enjolras to put on his pajamas and get to bed turned out not to be too hard, since Enjolras was mostly cooperative and even drank the glass of water Grantaire gave him before ushering Enjolras into his room.

“And now sleep, I put some more water and some pain killers next to your bed for tomorrow.”

Enjolras gave a slow nod at that, staggering towards his bed before collapsing on it.

“I'll be in the next room on the couch in case something comes up, good night,” Grantaire said, already turning to leave the room, when Enjolras hand caught the hem of his shirt. Grantaire froze.

“I told Courf that he is being stupid.” Enjolras whispered. He let go of Grantaire's shirt and Grantaire turned around. Enjolras was lying on his back, his covers under him and the look in his eyes knocked all air out of Grantaire's lungs. Enjolras was looking up at him, pain and sorrow in his eyes, pleading for Grantaire to help. To understand. To forgive.

Grantaire held his gaze even though his hands had started to shake and slowly took a seat next to Enjolras hip.

“That is all?” he asked unable to keep the nervous laughter out of his voice. Enjolras was still looking at him with helpless eyes and that was not something Grantaire knew how to deal with.

“I was frustrated,” Enjolras continued, while sitting up. “Courf is so convinced Ferre wouldn't go out with him when it's obvious – even to me – that he is just as in love and-” Enjolras interrupted himself, breaking eye contact to stare down at his hands. “I know they need to go at their own pace but it's just so...”

“Frustrating to watch, yeah,” prompted Grantaire after it was clear Enjolras wouldn't continue. “Look, this really isn't a big deal. People tell me I'm being stupid all the time-”

Enjolras head shot up. “But you're not stupid.”

Grantaire ignored the warm feeling spreading through his chest. “Thanks, Apollo. Not the point, though. The point is that that's not even an insult.”

Enjolras thought about that for a bit. “I never fought with Courf before.”

“There is a first time for everything,” Grantaire said, ignoring how cliché it sounded. “Sometimes friends fight over stupid shit like this, so how about this: you sleep off the alcohol and then tomorrow after some hangover care I'll drive you to Courf's and you can apologize. I promise you that it's all gonna be fine. Does that sound like a plan?”

Enjolras nodded slowly. He let Grantaire push him back into a sleeping position and tuck him into bed.

“Thank you,” Enjolras said quietly, locking eyes with Grantaire once more. Why did he still look so sad?

“No problem,” Grantaire mumbled, not quite able to look away.

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. “You're a good friend,” he then said.

Grantaire knew he was blushing at this point and he really hoped Enjolras was still too intoxicated to notice. He blinked and looked away “You would do the same for me,” Grantaire mumbled, getting up. “And now sleep.” And he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Needless to say that even though the couch was fairly comfortable Grantaire didn't sleep one wink.

 

Grantaire was waiting outside Courfeyrac's apartment block, smoking a cigarette next to his car, while Enjolras was inside, talking to Courfeyrac. To Grantaire this whole situation just seemed entirely ridiculous but the memory of sad, pleading Enjolras had been fresh enough in his mind to not make any jokes about it on the way here. Not that he was gonna let this go once it was resolved, though.

The door to the staircase opened and Enjolras left the building. Grantaire gave him a little wave before he could stop himself and to his surprise Enjolras answered with a small smile. With a swift motion Grantaire flicked the cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with his foot, while Enjolras approached him.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said, skipping any further greeting, and the usual shiver of his name coming out of Enjolras' mouth ran down Grantaire's spine. “There is something I have to tell you.”

“Okay?”

“It wasn't just Courf being stupid that we fought about,” Enjolras told him.

Grantaire blinked in confusion. Enjolras was telling him that, why?

“I said he was being stupid, and then he said that I was not one to talk and he's right.”

“You've lost me,” Grantaire told him, leaving out that Enjolras never really had him to begin with. What was he even getting at?

“Courf was doing nothing about his crush but neither am I.”

Everything inside Grantaire froze. Enjolras had a crush on someone. His heart didn't stop beating but now every pulse hurt and an invisible weight had been placed on his shoulders, daring him to collapse. Enjolras had a crush and Grantaire did not know how to deal with that.

Still Enjolras was looking at him, expectant and a little nervous so Grantaire forced out a sound. “Oh.”

Less than ten hours ago Grantaire's heart had beaten for Enjolras relying on him for once, Grantaire actually being useful. Now Enjolras was going to tell him about this mystery person he had fallen for. Maybe he'd even ask for Grantaire's help and the worst was Grantaire knew that it would break him and that he would be at Enjolras' disposal regardless.

Enjolras took a deep breath. “But I'm going to do something about it now,” he said, the nervousness creeping into his voice.

Grantaire was a deer in the headlights, too spooked to escape the approaching car.

“Grantaire.” There was his name again. “Will you go out with me?”

There should have been a car crash but there wasn't. Grantaire's brain was still working to comprehend anything beyond that. The silence stretched between them. Grantaire must have misheard.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras needed to stop saying his name in such a kind, pleading tone or Grantaire was going to lose his mind. He wanted Enjolras to never stop. “Will you please say something.”

Grantaire opened his mouth and closed it again. “I- … Did you just ask me out?”

It sounded stupid and wrong out loud but Enjolras nodded, holding his gaze with unwavering eyes and nervous hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You have a crush on me?” Grantaire said, because he needed it to be out loud and real.

Enjolras blushed. “Yes. That's why I'm asking you out.”

Grantaire nodded slowly. “Okay. Yeah, sure, I- Yeah. Let's go out.”

Enjolras beamed at him and something inside Grantaire's head clicked. This was real. A grin split his face and Enjolras grinned back helplessly.

 

Some things do change gradually, shifting slowly into a different direction. Others change all at once, leaving you floored and in this case tremendously happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it kudos and comments are always welcome  
> or im [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
